Forever
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: She remembered the words she spoke just a few hours ago. She didn't why she hadn't told him the truth. She didn't know if she was pregnant or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is based off 1x13 if Serena was the one who needed the test.**

* * *

She remembered the words she spoke just a few hours ago. She didn't why she hadn't told him the truth. She didn't know if she was pregnant or not. Hell, she wasn't even sure if the test was going to work. She glanced at test lying on the marble counter before looking down at her stomach.

_If _she was pregnant, her flat stomach would slowly morph into a bump. A sense of dread and excitement filled her insides. She took one last look at the test before whipping her hand across the counter, knocking the test into the trash. Her cell phone buzzed, jolting her. Dan's name flashed across the screen.

Hesitating, she answered it, trying to rid the shakiness from her voice. "Hey Dan."

"Serena, hey." He answered, relief evident in his voice. "Where are you? You were supposed to be at my house an hour ago."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I totally spaced. I'll make it up to, I promise."

"No need. Just open the door." He hung up quickly, making her curious.

She pulled her silk robe tighter around herself before opening the door. He was standing there, phone in hand. "Hey," He smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her frame. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better." She forced a smile, pecking him on the lips. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget."

"Its fine, I was so worried about you though." He sat down on her bed, pulling her down onto his lap. "Like I'm sure Blair's told you, Brooklyn isn't very safe unless you're carrying pepper spray."

"You worry too much." She smiled, kissing him again.

"Only because I love you."

She froze, hearing those words again. Sure, he had said them this morning, but she figured it was it the heat of the moment. Not because he truly meant it. "Dan...I.."

"You don't have to say it back." He murmured, blushing. "I just wanted you to know."

"Dan..I...I do too, but I just, I don't know."

"You can't say it." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. "Its okay. Really."

"I'm sorry." She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling horrible.

"Its okay." He smiled reassuringly at her, brushing his lips against her neck. "I kinda need you to get up, kay? I need to use your bathroom."

She rolled off of him, colliding with a picnic basket. "What's this?"

"I brought food, if you're still hungry." He grinned, disappearing into the bathroom.

She opened the basket, letting the aroma of pizza overcome her senses. Opening the box, she peeled off a piece of pepperoni, eating it quickly and wiping her hands on a napkin. "This pizza is amazing."

The bathroom door opened, a pale Dan standing in the doorway. In his left hand, he clutched the test, his knuckles turning white. In his right hand, he held the box up. "You left this on the counter and," He held up the test. "I found this in the trash."

"Dan, like I said, I'm not pregnant." She lied, watching him clench the test harder.

"I looked at the box and I'm pretty sure the plus means pregnant." He said, staring at her.

"If you're going to break up with me, you can do it now." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked everywhere but at him.

He dropped the items in his hands, dropping to his knees in front of her. His eyes drifted to her stomach as if he could already see the bump. He took her face in his hands, kissing first her cheeks, forehead and finally her lips. "We're having a baby." He whispered, one hand sliding under her top to touch her stomach.

"Yeah," She murmured, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "A baby." She giggled as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so much, Serena." He hugged her tightly, pressing kisses to her neck. "I love you and our baby."

"I love you too." She whispered, bringing their lips together. "Our baby is going to have the best daddy." At that point, Eric promptly walked in, holding two ties.

"Hey which one looks- wait..what!?"

"Eric!" She pulled away from Dan, yanking her little brother into the room.

"You're pregnant?"

"Eric, I..yes. Don't tell mom."

"But you're pregnant!" He protested, making Dan clasp a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Eric, we're trying to keep this quiet for a bit. Lily would, she'd kill me. Cece would kill me too!"

"But you're going to have a baby!" He cried, wrenching Dan's hand away.

"Please just don't tell mom. Please." Serena begged, tears springing up again.

"Okay," Eric muttered after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "But you owe me. Big time."

"Thank you so much Eric." Serena stood and hugged him, inadvertently wrinkling his shirt.

"Okay, so can you guys help me? Which one looks better?" He held up both ties to his shirt, looking at both of them.

"Blue." They said simultaneously.

"Who do you have a date with anyway?" Serena asked, taking Dan's hand.

"Uh, I..Jenny."

"..."

"Yeah," Eric stood there awkwardly, looking at the two. "I got to go."

He rushed out the door, just as Serena's phone rang. "Its Blair."

"Oh great." Dan muttered sarcastically, lying down on the bed.

She shushed him and set the phone on speaker, letting it sit on the bed. "Hey B."

"Hi Serena, did you take the test?"

"Way to be blunt." Serena rolled her eyes at Dan, her lips curved into a smile. "But yeah I did."

"And..?"

"I'm pregnant." She said slowly, squeezing Dan's hand.

"Well, what are you going to do? Is it even Dan's?"

"B, I'm keeping my baby and why wouldn't it be Dan's? I haven't been with anyone else, you know that."

"Sorry, forgot. So I'm godmother right?"

Serena raised an eyebrow at Blair's excitement. "Aren't you going to yell at me for being irresponsible?"

"No, because that would require talking about you and Humphrey's sex life which I do not want to hear. Hey, I got to go. Nate's here."

Serena shut the phone, tossing it off to the side. "And now two people know. How are we going to tell our parents, Dan?"

"If it helps, you can blame it all on me." He laughed, kissing the side of her head. "Hey, we're going to be fine, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Promise."

**

* * *

  
**

**Review? I'll send cookies **


	2. Chapter 2

Dan walked around the courtyard, looking for Serena. Today was the day they were going to tell their parents and he wasn't sure he could make it through the day before making sure Serena was okay.

"Hey, Dan. Can we talk?" Nate appeared behind him, hands in his pockets, and a grimace on his face.

"Sure, what's up?" Dan asked, following Nate to a quieter area.

"Blair told me something last night. She said that Serena's pregnant."

"Yeah, she's-"

Nate shoved Dan against the wall, growling, "You son of a bitch. How could you get her pregnant?"

"Its not like I planned it." Dan threw Nate's hands off, shoving him. "Get the hell off of me. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I actually give a shit about her unlike you. Because I'm still fucking in love with her."

Dan scowled, snarling, "I don't know what Blair sees in you."

"Jealous? Maybe we could switch?" Nate taunted, trying to get Dan to punch him.

"Nah, I just feel bad for her because her boyfriend is the biggest dick ever." Dan shoved Nate back into the wall. "Now just stay the hell away from me and my family."

"The baby's probably mine, you know how Serena likes her lacrosse guys." Nate threw back in Dan's face, watching him get angrier.

"Dan! Nate! What are you doing?"

Blair and Serena stood in front of them, the glare on their faces telling the two to separate. "Serena, Blair..Nate has something to say."

Nate put on a face of despair, making Dan wonder what he was doing. "I didn't want to tell you, Serena, but Dan let it get too far. He's been cheating on you."

Serena grew silent, averting her gaze. "I...Dan-"

"Why don't you tell the fucking truth man?" Dan started towards Nate, ready to punch him when Serena stood in between them.

"Did you cheat on me?"

Dan's face softened as he saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. "No. Why would I? You're everything I need and more. Nate's lying and he just told me he's still in love with you." He heard a gasp from Blair, feeling bad for the brunette.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving." Nate stormed away, leaving the three of them behind.

Dan took his girlfriend in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Sometime between his declaration and Nate leaving, tears had fallen down her cheeks. "Hey, hey its going to be okay."

He glanced over at Blair who was watching Nate walk away with an odd expression on her face. "Blair, you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm going to go home. Take care of Serena, okay? You're a great guy, Dan." She tried to smile at him, but failed, walking away.

--

"You feel hot." Dan pressed his hand against Serena's forehead. "Maybe we shouldn't tell our parents today since you might be sick."

"Dan," she murmured, giggling at his nervousness. "I'm fine."

"Someone's in a good mood." He observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get used to it. When the hormones start kicking in, I'll be very bitchy."

"You're allowed to be as mean and cruel to me as you want because you're carrying our baby." He said, kissing her gently.

"Just wait, you're gong to regret those words." Just then, Rufus entered the loft, carrying a paper bag of groceries in one hand and keeping the door open for Lily in the other.

"You two needed to talk to us?"

Dan sat up, nervous again. "Yeah, uh, dad. Lily. I...Serena has to tell you something!"

Serena shot him a look, rolling her eyes. "Mom. Rufus. We, Dan and me, we're pregnant."

"That's absurd because if you were pregnant then.." Lily's voice faltered as she looked slightly green. "Oh God."

"Is today April 1st?" Rufus muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"So I take it you're not happy." Dan murmured, looking down.

"You're 17 and you two are going to be parents at the end of this year, of course I'm not happy!" Rufus exclaimed, standing up. "I thought we had the talk, Dan. Condoms were made for a reason!"

Dan blushed, his face tinged with pink. "Dad..I.."

"Mom, are you okay?" Serena shot a worried look at Lily who had been silent during this ordeal.

"What? Yeah fine." She mumbled, looking at Serena's stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood up to hug Serena. "My baby girl's pregnant."

"I'm sorry, you probably wanted this later." Serena murmured, hugging her mom.

"Dad, this isn't going to change any of my plans for the future. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean I won't go to college."

"And how are you planning on supporting Serena?"

"I don't know," Dan admitted, looking at Serena and Lily wistfully. "But I'll find a way. I love her and if you don't want to be a part of this life, tell me now."

Rufus sighed, one hand on his chin. Finally, he looked at Dan, extending his arms wide open. "Guess I raised you right," He muttered, pulling Dan into a hug.

"Thanks dad," Dan muttered, pulling away. "And you two, Lily. I hope I don't disappoint you."

Serena pulled away from Lily, hugging Dan tightly. "See, I told you we'd be fine."

"I guess I should start making dinner." Rufus walked into the kitchen, tending to his bag of groceries. "Will you two be staying, Lily?"

"Oh why not? I'll call Eric too."


End file.
